


I really (don't) want to marry you

by beaubcxton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, For like a few minutes, Movie Reference, Slow Burn, The Proposal - Freeform, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/pseuds/beaubcxton
Summary: “There’s something I haven’t been telling you, Albus. James and I, well, we’re in a relationship.”James’s mouth opens, then closes as if he can’t quite decide what the function of a jaw is anymore.But then, she says something else and his heart literally drops down to his stomach and his legs feel wobbly all at once and really, what the fuck is happening?She says, “We’re getting married.”or the proposal au.





	I really (don't) want to marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/gifts), [PetalsToFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/gifts).



> Happy birthday @araniaexumae and @petals-to-fish. Love you both! 
> 
> A big thank you to @frustratedpoet1979 and @blitheringmcgonagall for being my awesome beta readers.

Here’s a theory. Hating someone is a lot like loving them. They’re like two sides of the same coin. You constantly experience heart palpitations, the urge to engage them in conversation and you think about them _a lot_ . The same feeling settles in your stomach, a positive emotion, one that resembles satisfaction, and you always end up feeling high after an interaction.

  
Not that James Potter would have admitted to knowing anything about this, because it would have been ridiculous if he fell for Lily Evans, the poisonous witch who was his boss.

  
No, no, definitely not.

  
But James was always one for shenanigans and diving head first into unpredictable waters.

* * *

  
  
His phone dings and with a furtive glance at it, the message inducing a groan, he sends out a quick message to the office group.

8:45 from James Potter to ‘ _OfficeGang’_ :  IT is on her way.

Instantly, there’s a cacophony of rings around the office and several people, lazing around the coffee machine almost trip over in their haste to return back to their seats. People start logging onto their computers, or stacking a couple of files on the desk and assuming looks of deep concentration. And, in a matter of seconds, the sound of the elevator sliding open announces the she-demon’s arrival. Her sunglasses are still resting on the tip of her nose.

  
Lily Evans, Editor of the Hogwarts Co peers at her phone. She's got dainty shoulders, though her personality suggests nothing breakable or weak. They say you can tell a lot about someone based on their attire. Maybe so. Her bob of red hair is immaculately neat. Not a strand of hair is out of place and _damn_ , adorning her shoulders is a nice crisp jacket with a white blouse that reveals only the blossom of something more. (James didn't notice that, though.) It's the first time James sees her in a skirt and she's got legs that go on for miles, tanned things with an abundance of beautiful freckles. She looks like a tiger. James clears his throat as she raises a perfectly done eyebrow at him from the lift.

The company was her pride and joy, something she had worked her way up to. It was her dream to work for a company like this since she was a child. And now, she was Editor. Fifteen year old Lily would have danced. Fifteen year old Lily would also like the power she wielded. It wasn’t like she enjoyed being strict (well, maybe a little) but a boss could never be a friend. It gave employees the freedom to do as they wished and the apology, ‘Forgive me, _mate_?’

She doesn’t spare a glance at her employees, instead choosing to keep her head held high but then, she stops at a desk. The whole office holds their breath.

She cocks her head at the boy sitting on her left and _fuck_ , he’s not wearing a tie. Making it worse, there aren’t any files decorating his desk, never mind that he has no business with paperwork.

“Meet me at my office at ten.” She draws out the words softly before she grabs the coffee cup James is holding for her and enters her office. It's really too bad her personality isn’t as radiant as her looks.

Taking a sip as she drops on the chair, James says, “Your immigration officer called, something about-”

Lily cuts air with her hands as if she doesn’t want to be bothered with the issue. “What about the staff meeting?”

“It’s in fifteen and-”

“Uh,” Lily interrupts again, snapping her fingers as she tries to recall something, “Is that girl from Finance coming? What’s her name? You know, Ugly Hands?”

“Marlene? She’s coming.”

James pronounces her name, and internally withdraws in disgust at her nickname. Marlene was a complete darling and he looked at her as a sister. She was always so kind to people, occasionally bringing breakfast and sweets just because.

“Anything else I should know about?” Lily pushes the cup upwards, inhaling the coffee before she takes another sip.

“You have that project to look at for Albus.”

Lily nods. “Already done that.”

James tries to hide his surprise. Witch she may be, but she is nothing short of remarkable.

“Nice work.”

Lily Evans stands, cup still balancing on her hand. The black suit she wears today looks exceptionally fine on her and brings out the smattering of freckles on her face. She looks almost beautiful.

He sees a hint of a smile.

“If I wanted a compliment, I’d have asked for it.”

“Right. You’re supposed to meet with Albus today, as well.” James runs a hand through his hair and makes to depart.

“James?”

The tone sets him on edge and he winces.

“Yes?”

“Why has the barista, Cathleen, written her number on the cup?”

 _Fuck!_ Shutting his eyes, he turns back and stammers, “I-uh, that was my cup.”

Lily nods like she was expecting his incompetence and takes another sip from the cup before she drops it in the trash.

“You’re a caramel macchiato sort of guy,” She observes, disinterestedly. “Dismissed.”

* * *

 

One minute before the meeting, he shoots a quick text to the office group, _“Witch is on her broom.”_

The clock strikes nine and he jumps up and reaches her door just as she opens it. Leading him, she brings him to Pettigrew’s office. _  
_

“What are we doing here?” He mutters.

Not bothering to reply, she lets herself in. The man inside, rather short and plump with hair that looks like it’s stuck by fevicol, starts to sweat profusely as he takes in his guests.

“Ms. Evans.” He breathes, reaching out a hand but letting it fall short when she doesn’t take it.

“Peter,” Lily begins and it’s that tone, that use of someone’s first name, a no-no in professionalism, that presages what’s about to happen.

“I’ve done the reports,” Peter interrupts and winces.

Rule #1 of working under Lily Evans was not to interrupt her under any circumstances. He’s made it worse.

“That’s nice,” Lily says bluntly, “but I’m afraid I’ll have to let you go. You’re just a prop here.”

“What?”

“You’re fired. We’ve found someone better, someone who listens to instructions.”

James turns his head while his eyes amplify. Scratching his neck and fidgeting, he watches as Peter stammers and turns a deep red. _Awkward, awkward, awkward_ thinks James, cringing silently. Not that he’s very fond of Peter. Peter is lazy and painful and only got the job initially because of family connections. When Peter doesn’t say anything, Lily tilts her head, smiles at him and starts to walk out. James leaves the door open.

“Do not come out, Peter. Do the right thing for once.” She’s murmuring but then, loud footsteps sound behind her and the call, “You _bitch_ !”

Letting out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, Lily turns and purses her lips as if she’s containing a smile.

“You can’t fire me! I-You’d be useless without me! You’re just a cold hearted and poisonous bitch!”

This time, Lily Evans smiles and it is colder than fucking Antarctica.

“Albus has already done the interview, Peter. You want to know why you’re being fired? It’s because you’re a lousy employee, an incompetent and lazy arse who cheats on his wife more than he works. And, if you continue to make this scene, I’ll save the camera recordings and send them to every interview you go on. So, make your choice Peter.”

Silence envelopes the room. Everyone’s eyes flicker between a disgruntled and angry Peter and a cool and suave Lily before the former’s shoulder sag and he walks over to his office, slamming the door behind him. The camera on the ceiling watches innocently.

Gossip spreads fast and as the room is thrown into a ruckus of discussion. Many of them are delighted to see Peter leave, sick of covering for his incompetence. Both of them, editor and assistant, ignore it as they go back to her room.

“What happened to the meeting?” James looks down at her.

“Postponed till Saturday.”

James stops for a second. “I have an obligation that day.”

Lily glances at him and shrugs. “Guess you’ll have to delay it.” She feels rather bad, if she’s being honest, and she did approve his leave. James always worked so hard, not one to take a vacation. But there wasn’t an alternative. She needed him.

“It’s my Grandmother’s 90th birthday.”

Lily Evans bites her lip. She sees James looking at her with surprise and then quickly shrugs again, and like the cold hearted woman she needs him to think she is, walks away. “Get me another coffee.”

* * *

  
  
Her shadow looms over him as he’s talking to his mother.

“No, Ma. I can’t. She needs me-No, I. I can’t. Tell Grammy I’m sorry, alright?” He disconnects and swerves his chair to look at her, his mother’s (Euphemia) angry muttering abruptly put to a halt.

“Telling you to quit?” No hint of surprise.

Resigned, he nods. “Everyday.”

“Shame. I’d miss you around.”

He raises his brow in disbelief. The phone rings as she slides away from view, conveniently moving away just as he’s registered what she’s said.

“Yes, hello? This is Ms. Evans office. No, she’s not here.”

The person on the other end keeps insisting, jabbering on about how the magazine could be ruined unless he talks to Lily immediately.

“Look,” James bites, frustration creeping into his tone, “you can talk to her later, alright? When she’s not in a-”

He’s holding back a swear when he says, “Fine!” and jumps from the chair, loosening his tie as he walks to Albus’ door.

He can see Lily’s tense profile as she talks to the head of the department. Her arms are raised and she looks like she’s about to have a heart attack. He really doesn't want to interrupt this.

Knocking once, then twice, he opens the door and starts babbling, “Dorcas called, Lily.”

She spares him an annoyed look.

“Tell her I'll call back.”

“She says it’s urgent.”

“Mr. Potter, we’re in a meeting.”

Suddenly, she gets this look in her eye and her hands still, suspended in air, and she’s looking at James like he’s her savior and _fuck_ , that can’t be good, and he really wants to leave.

“What?” He asks, shooting Albus a look.

  
“Come here.” She mouths, though it looks like gibberish to James.

“What?”

“Come here” Lily repeats before she does it herself. She does more than that, actually. Curling into him and putting one arm around his waist and the other against his bicep which has become strained, she nuzzles into him and smiles at Albus.

“There’s something I haven’t been telling you, Albus Dear. James and I, well, we’re in a relationship.”

James’s mouth opens, then closes as if he can’t quite decide what the function of a jaw is anymore.

But then, she says something else and his heart literally drops down to his stomach and his legs feel wobbly all at once and really, what the fuck is happening?

She says, “We’re getting married.”

“Isn’t he your secretary?” Albus asks. “I mean, this is great. I’d love if you could stay here. Goodness knows, Peter would be a terrible replacement.”

“Assistant.” James corrects, faintly.  
  
All the air in his body has left him and he’s sure he’s going to faint right here, in front of his boss and the Head and they’ll call the ambulance and then diagnose him with fucking surprise.  

Continuing with the ‘what the fuck’ turn of events, Lily wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest.

“Can’t fight a love like ours.” She says lightly, concluding the statement with a wide smile and a chuckle.

“No, no.” James’s forehead creases but he doesn’t pull away from Lily. She smells of watermelons.

“We’re happy.” Lily keeps nodding and discreetly pinches his side when she hugs him. “We wanted to keep it a secret but-”

Albus’s eyes twinkle at them under his moon rimmed spectacles. He’s always known things he shouldn’t know and when he grins at them, it’s almost like he’s encouraging them, even if what they’re planning to do is illegal.

  
“I’m very glad to hear that.” He plucks out another sweet and the wrapper crinkles as he opens it and pops it in his mouth. “Now go on, then. Have a wedding to plan, don’t you?”

Immediately, she pulls away from him as soon as they are out the office, she clicks the door shut, marching ahead and leaving him behind. His colleagues are giving him weird looks and Andrew, a friend of his shakes his head as if he’s disgusted.

“For real? Her?”

James just stares at him, mouth still hanging slightly open and observes everyone as he follows Lily. They’re all smirking, and some of them are even calling him a betrayer. A lost cause.

He shuts her door after them and blinks as she recommences her work.

“Lily.”

“Yes?”

“Lily, look at me.” James sucks his lips in. “What just happened? I don’t understand.”

Lily raises an eyebrow. “We’re getting married.”

How could she be so nonchalant?

“I am not going to marry you,” he says firmly.

“Of course, you are,” she replied lightly.

“Elaborate,” James says, his mouth dry. She wouldn’t threaten him.

James starts to pace and she _(finally_ ) drops her pen down.

“I’ll get deported if you don’t marry me and I can’t work for the company because it’s American. If I lose my job, Peter becomes editor and he’ll fire you because he wouldn’t trust you. All the work you’ve done, the everyday coffees, the pick up this book and that, the late nights, it’d all go to waste. What? Were you hoping to get married to someone you loved?”

“Yeah, rather strange that I want to marry for love, isn’t it?” James trails off, still staring at her.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t considering it. Still, did he want Lily Evans to become Lily Potter, to be his _fucking_ wife? This, _this woman_ who kept eating his brains?

Lily rolls her eyes again and she sounds almost sorry when she tries to assure him, “Look, we’ll get a quickie divorce, alright?”

The phone’s ring startles him and she throws him out, carelessly and casually. She already knows what his answer is going to be.

* * *

  
  
“I do not see this ending well.”

Lily doesn’t even spare him a glance, absorbed with admiring her nails. She was acting like nothing was happening out of the ordinary. James supposes nothing is. They were just doing something illegal, everyday activities, you know.

 _Ha!_ Teenage James was probably mocking him. In his youth, James was a mischievous bugger. His friends and him had wreaked a lot of havoc, vandalized school property, and charmed girls with their roguish grins. They had done a lot of frowned upon things, also called illegal things. That was in the past, though. Back when Remus and Marlene were alive. Ever since they died in that car crash on their way to work, Sirius had been inconsolable and they (James and him) had eventually lost touch. While Sirius took comfort in alcohol and drugs, James threw himself into his work.

Peeking at the woman on his left, he can’t help but feel nauseous. They’re seated in an interrogation room. Severus Snape, the immigration officer has yet to arrive but James is already sweating his ass off and it’s only partly because the ventilation in the room is utter bollocks.

Foreseeing that a panic attack would not bode well now, he instructs himself to keep breathing. Adding onto helpful measure, he loosens his tie. Behind him, the door creaks as it’s opened and his heart jumps to his throat as a man sits in front of him.

He’s ugly. That’s the first thing that comes to James’s mind and he dwells on it as the hook nosed officer analyzes him. With greasy black hair that’s parted in a vain attempt to look good and a scent that reminded the visitors of rotten eggs, James could only come to the conclusion that they were screwed.

“You must be James Potter and Lily Evans.”

Lily smiles brightly. “That we are.”

“You seemed adamant that we meet up today. May I ask why?”

“We want to well, get married...”

Snape makes a noncommittal sound of understanding. He seems halfway decent with the small smile he sends their way. Maybe, this would go well.

“I hope you know that if you both are committing fraud at Hogwarts.Co, you will be facing permanent deportation, Miss Evans and you, Mr. Potter will be committing a felony and will have to pay 20,000 Dollars up front while you rest in prison. For five years.” The immigration officer smiles. “So, we can make this your last chance, Mr. Potter, will you tell us the truth?”

Lily interrupts, silently cursing her luck. “Where did you even get that idea?”

Staring at her long and hard, Snape licks his lips and turns to James. “I got a call.”

“It wouldn’t have been from Peter Pettigrew, would it?”

And it’s that second, lingering look that Snape throws Lily when James almost gags in disgust. What an asshole. If they weren’t surrounded by cops, he’d have taken a swing at this pervert. James coughs and Snape snaps his eyes towards the intruder of his (disgusting) thoughts. “Yes, it’d be him.”

“He has a vendetta against us. Ever since the committee planned on firing him.”

Snape raises his eyebrows. “Oh? It still doesn’t change the observations. So I ask you again, Mr. Potter. Will you tell us the truth? Or be arrested?”

“The truth is Lily and I, we’re-” A thousand ideas bounce in his head and he’s about to say, “ _It’s all a lie, I’m sorry”_ but then he takes a glance at Lily who’s smiling at him though he can sense the tense curve of it. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t seen someone who is usually so sure of herself, so cool and confident, looking weary, because he looks at the officer and nods twice. “We’re in love,” He lies smoothly. “Two people who fell in love.”

The officer’s eyebrows raise and he leans forward on his desk, crinkling a couple of pages as he does. “Is that so?”

“I was getting promoted to editor so we didn’t want to tell anyone." _Take that, Evans._  

Lily seems surprised but shakes it off quickly.

 “That’s right.”

“And-” Snape pauses and diverts his attention to Lily. “Do your parents know about this... ‘romance’?” He adds, sneering.

 The tone heavily implies he’s buying no part of this mockery so James takes it a step forward and drops a hand, almost casually on Lily’s knee and squeezes it. Her muscles tighten and tense. Not one used to physical displays or really, any affection, Lily was automatically seized by panic which evolves into embarrassment and understanding. The look she sends her ‘fiancé’ is one showcasing deep gratitude.

James barely manages to control himself from scoffing when Lily says, ‘No, no, they’re dead’ and Snape smiles lightly. _What a creep._

“So, when are you planning to tell them, your parents?” Snape’s upper lip twists in disgust as he asks James.

“This weekend!” Lily quickly chimes. 

James snaps his head towards her. _What_ ? Marrying her was one thing but he did not want to get his family involved. He taps her thigh with his finger. _What the fuck do you think you’re doing? the movement implies._

She laces their fingers together. _Go with it, the effort replies._ “We’re going to meet his family and all that. It’s very exciting. I can’t wait.”

I can. James thinks and watched despondently as Snape’s eyes lit up.

 “Well, that’s great because we’ll be interviewing the parents too.”

James stills and his hand drops from Lily’s. Snape catches sight of it and grins like a predator.

 “Unless-”, He drawls, “you’d like to tell me something, Mr. Potter?”

“Yeah, I would.” James smiles brightly.

 Distantly, Lily’s eyes widen proportionately and already, a smug face is blooming on this wanker and James doesn’t know why but he wants to rip out Snape’s throat for looking at Lily like he was; malicious and lustful.

 “Do you know any good restaurants in the vicinity? I’d like to take my _fiancée_ out.”

“I don’t deal with that level of expertise, Mr. Potter. Where is this wedding?”

Lily winces. She should have asked James about his family life. Screw professional ethics. Snape’s eyebrows are carefully raised. A flicker of irritation ignites with his confident portrayal. He looked like a twat.

“Why am I doing all the talking?” Lily laughs. “Why don't you tell them, darling?”

James doesn’t know whether to laugh or screw his ears shut at the nickname. Guess the Ice Queen becomes the Warm Queen.

 “We’re going to Sitka.”

“Sitka.” Lily agrees, nodding and almost choking when James continues, “In Alaska.” The look he sends her is teasing like: _Oh, you didn't know? How sad._

Snape shakes his head and Lily has the urge to hold her breath at his pungent and foul smell.

 “Good luck and my condolences for your future break up.”

James smirks and drops a kiss on Lily’s cheek and turns before he can see her become as red as her hair.

“Congratulations, rather, are in order.”

* * *

  
  
They both walk out and James’s frustration comes back in full force as Lily starts rambling about their dining options.

“I wouldn’t mind something vegan. Maybe from that new joint by the corner? Trish got well, food poisoning from there but second time's the charm, right?”

James spins around and his gaze locks her in place. Her eyes pop up when she takes in the wild and dark look in his eyes paired with the clenched jaw. “What’s wrong?”

“Were you not in that fucking room, Lily?”

Lily purses her lips and then drags her tongue across them. His eyes follow the action.

“I was, yeah, and it seemed like everything’s going fine-”

James tugs his hair. “Arr! You’ve screwed up, Lily! My family is brought into this mess now, are you serious? Arh!”

Lily rolls her eyes at his outburst. “Hell, keep your panties on.” She pulls him along as she walks. “Nice addition with the editor thing.”

He pulls her to a stop. “I wasn’t kidding.”

Her laugh sounds almost practiced. Did she ever laugh for pleasure?

“Right.”

Her disinterest was really, really getting on his nerves. Closing his eyes, he identifies that he’s feeling hot and that his shirt is sticking onto him. To cut the conversation short, he bites, “You either accept me for Editor _right now_ or I’m walking my ass away. Face it, Lily. You need me.”

A second passes and then a sigh is heard, somehow amongst New York’s ruckus of the grind of tires and ‘ _oi lady! You looking nice!_ It was a miracle that they heard each other at all.

“Fine, alright?”

“Wait, one more-”

“Of course, there is.”

James grins at her toothily and her heart lurches. Call her shallow but one of the reasons she had immediately thought of James as a suitable candidate for groom was because of his devilish good looks. He had a lean and muscular body, thank you football while his hair fell over his forehead in beautiful brown wavy locks. Under the sun, it looked like he was an angel with his glittering golden hair. And, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t getting flustered at his devoted attention. She could always blame the glare of the heat.

“20,000 copies of my manuscript.”

“10,000.” She bargains, instinctively but goes back to his original offer when he doesn’t say anything except tick his watch.

“And another thing-”

Oh my God, Lily thinks. It’s the least she can do, she admonishes herself. He’s getting married to her. She can pull out a few favors.

“Ask me nicely...”

“What?”

“Ask me nicely to marry you.”

The bugger is smirking at her and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He’s relishing the feeling of ordering Lily around. It was usually the opposite. He’d be damned if he wasted this opportunity. Raising his eyebrows as she begins with,

"Alright. Will you-What?”

“I want you to get on your knees, right now and propose to me like you mean it.”

Lily whines.

James guffaws.  Still grinning wide as Lily awkwardly shuffles before she drops on her knees. He can see people stopping and plucking out their phones and point it in their direction. Lily’s back is so rigid that James compares it to a desk. She’d have to go on romantic now with media glaring at them.

“James-”

“Like you mean it, Lily.” He teases, softly with a chuckle.

Huffing, she begins with more emphasis, “James, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were incompetent...at trying to impress me so I took matters in my own hands and you’re so cute, you know that? I thought why not hire you? But here we are and I’m hopeless in love with you so will you make me, Lily Evans, citizen of America, the happiest woman in the tri state area? Please?”

He’d been transported at ‘I am hopelessly in love with you.’ He wasn’t foolish enough to imagine a marriage with his boss though his traitorous thoughts had drifted there on instinct. Would their divorce be messy? He wanted to marry for love but he was marrying for his career.

“I accept your proposal.”

Lily stretches out a hand for aid and he quickly pulls her up, their hands lacing together for a split second before he pulls away and manages to toss her a shaky grin, walking away, leaving her there.       
                                                                       

* * *

  
  
They’re in the plane, cramped together. They’re aren't sharing with anyone which is a plus for their privacy. James took the window seat and Lily had let him, scoffing about how it was unfair. He didn’t seem to pick up on her fear of flights. Right now, with a cheeky smile on his face, he’s handing her an enormous binder.

“Get on it, then. I had four years to study everything about you and you have-” He exaggerates looking at his watch, “-you have, four hours. Good luck.”

Lily scoffs and shakes her numb feet, inconspicuously, under the seat. “There is no way you know all of this. About me.”

James leans forward, his shoulder and hers interlocking as he says, “Don’t I?”

 _What the fuck is he doing?_ Lily shifts and swallows. Her heart is beating uncomfortably fast and she doesn't know why. He doesn’t seem to take offense by her distance though she feels like she’s hyper aware of him now. Are they playing a game she wasn’t a part of?

“What am I allergic-” She begins, trying to shake whatever’s landed between them. It’s a tangible weird energy that’s prickling her skin but James doesn’t seem to be affected as he rolls with her answers.

“Nut.” James pops a peanut in his mouth as he says it. Bugger. “Peanuts and the whole spectrum of the human population.”

Lily rolls her eyes but the truth stings her more than she cares to admit.

“And, I’m pretty sure you have a tattoo somewhere.”

The glare she sends him is frigid.

“I do not.”

“Lily, Lily-”

The woman in question groans. She preferred it when he had just started on the job and used to call her, ‘Miss Evans?’ but once, she had slipped up and called him ‘James’ and he’d been like an insufferable seven year old.

“Lily, a laser technician called once but you never called him back which means you still have that tattoo somewhere on you. Where is it?”

Genuine interest paired with the teasing flicker in his eye result in her becoming a rosy color. She takes a look outside and while her heart climbs to her throat, being appreciative of the view comes naturally.

“Oh look, we’re here.”

Alaska is gorgeous in a barren kind of way. Mountains tower up, their peaks reaching out to touch the cloudy blue sky. Lakes shimmer under the white glare of the sun, lapping occasionally as a boat drifts by. Here, up in the sky, Lily felt like she’s intruding the serenity of this fantasy magical world with its radial colors of apple green and navy blue.  

It’s no New York.

Lily never thought that could be used as a compliment.

* * *

  
  
“It’s really good to see you, Lily. I wish we could say James has told us so much about you but well,” Grammy Potter is saying cheerfully.

Sitting in the car alongside James, Lily hadn’t truly realized what a mess her plan was becoming. Events like this never end well in movies or fanfiction (not that she read fanfiction) It would slowly unravel and collapse while you just stood there dazed.

That’s how @fangirl990dj described it, anyways. (Not that she would know)

She chooses an ‘aww, yes’ kind of laugh and Euphemia turns slightly from the driver’s seat.

“We can get to know you this weekend. Just us, girls. Don’t worry about it, dear.”

Panic seized her. What if they asked her how they met while they interrogated James?

“I-uh, would love that.”

Miraculously, James isn’t participating in the conversation but staring out, wistfully. It’s obvious that he misses his hometown but something in his expression sends a pang to her heart. She turns away from him and stares out at the lush surroundings. The hues of green were so vibrant, a palette for sore eyes. Despite being bundled up in multiple sweaters and socks, yes, she wears multiple pairs of socks at once, sue her, the cold seeps into her bones, sending her teeth chattering. She scoots closer to James.

Trees blur together, prominent flowers catch her eye and the breeze is untainted by pollution but smells distinctly of something earthly and clean. Few shops were open at this hour.

Only one in fact. Lily squints. All the wind is knocked out of her. Sliding her vision to James and the shop, no, shops again, she whispers, “James.”

He doesn’t seem to hear.

“James,” She murmurs furiously, louder.

Punching his arm and smirking as a high pitched squeal left him, she asks, “You didn’t tell me you were rich.”

“Don’t do that.” He whines, rubbing his arm and looking at her. “I’m not. My parents are.”

Lily scoffs. “That’s what all rich people say.”

“Well, at least I know you aren’t marrying me for my money.”

Lily sticks out a tongue at him and James rolls his eyes, getting out of the car.

“Real mature.”

His back looks fine. How had she not noticed it before? 

She glances outside, interlocking her fingers together under their Winnie the Pooh mittens. And immediately, double takes.

“Oh my gosh.” She murmurs, awed at the _fucking_ castle she was seeing.

It was perched on a hill, its muddled charcoal walls, welcoming and historic. Despite the distance, Lily could make out the brilliant courtyard in front of the house. Whoever lived there must be some Duchess. She felt like she was back in Scotland, another realm that did not exist on Earth.

“Oh.” James peeks at the monument too and then, at her. He smells of something musky and cookies. _Did he eat some on the plane?_ Lily couldn't recall.

He was distracting her with the close proximity.

“That's the house.”

Lily stills. But then, she processes and just says, “What?” She’d later advise her daughter to take Humanities. Makes you rather eloquent, it does.

“How do we get there?” She wants to wipe that smirk off his face. 

And maybe, lick it. Ugh, her PMS is making her sound like a creep.

“Boat.”

 _“What?”_ She repeats, faintly.

* * *

 

She almost doesn't get out of the car. There must be some maturity involved, right? James looks like he’s having a fucking ball of a time, snickering as she struggles with the luggage.

“Go help her out, Jamey.” Euphemia is admonishing. 

They're waiting down at the pier, staring up at James and her. She looks down. And shuts her eyes. Climb down a ladder, alright. But when said ladder could be toppled, moved gently with the breeze so she could lose her balance and fall headfirst into the lake? That proposed a problem.

“She's one of those Satan incarnates,” James is telling them. 

Lily throws him a glare and if looks could hurt, he’d be ten feet under. She'd have to pull out the Jamey card soon enough.

“One of those feminists. She doesn't want me to help.”

Grammy Potter starts murmuring and shoots a look to her daughter like: she, _this_ woman was going to marry our darling and oh, so wonderful James?

Spurred by her reaction, Lily begins her descent, bags swaying her. She drops them, carefully and smiles when they land on James with an oof.

Her foot dangles down, suspended in air. Lily screwed her eyes shut willing herself to move.  
_C’mon Lily, you’re an Evans_ .

Another step.

James huffs.

Another step.

_Almost there, Lily._

Another step

Euphemia’s chattering reaches her ears. They think they're being quiet. Screw them.

Two steps downand her feet searche for footing and once found, she squeals and drops on the ground.

“I did it!” She states, brightly to James.

He’s hardly encouraging. Rolling his eyes, he plops onto the boat and gives her a helping hand to do the same.

“Congratulations! I’m an old man now.”

* * *

  
What did she carry? Lily’s sure she’s about to get a muscle catch with all this weight.

“-you serious?” James is saying to his mother in front of them, anger edging his tone and making it clipped.

Lily groans as she drags her luggage along, questions trailing off as the sight of dozens, dozens, of cars appear. 

“Surprise!”

James throws his shoulder over hers. “Fuck me.” He breathes, shutting his eyes.

“Maybe later, James.” Lily manages to say. They were so _so_ screwed. “We have a party to get to.”

* * *

  
  



End file.
